Various computer control systems for operating continuous distillation columns are known. Some systems utilize flow controllers responsive to temperature, pressure, composition and flow rate measurements. Other systems use enthalpy computations to generate flow control signals.
Frequently, batch distillations have to be carried out. Usually, such batch distillations are carried out by manually operating a distillation column. Since small computers have become more and more economical, an automatic system for operating a batch distillation process would be desirable.